Pills
by Knoxvillelives
Summary: I've posted the first chpater again with the final one added on. It's the stroy of someone like Neo going under the bridge to answer the question of 'What Is The Matrix?'. It's pre-Matrix film, please review, especially if you liked the first one.


The Pills:  
  
Part One  
  
The rain beat hard down onto the ground to my right. I shoved my hands deeper into my pocket as if trying to find some warmth in their depths. My nose dripped and I couldn't fell my legs. Maybe it was all a joke. I had waited under this bridge for half an hour and I had stopped caring about who was coming, I was gonna leave. But then, I'd said that ten minutes ago. Gaaahhh. What was going on? I kept getting this feeling that my entire life revolved around this moment.and it all felt so stupid. Maybe it was just a joke, I mean it was all a bit surreal, the girl, the messages, the phone calls. I had to find out what the hell this was all about. My mind was racing with so many questions, who the hell were the guys in the suits? Was I in the right place? All the questions had answers, I knew it.but freezing my ass off wasn't helping. But I had to find out. Otherwise I might just go back.and search, hopelessly, endlessly, pathetically. Why was I being followed? How did they know what I was doing?  
After and hour I had a cold and I had decided to go, my coat was soaked and I just wanted to go. I yanked my hands out of my pockets and pressed them against my face, glancing at my watch before burying them into the confines of my pocket. 11:30, this is useless. I couldn't feel my legs, my shoes were ruined and my face was white, water dripped off each strand of my hair and rolled down my face, each one being almost painfully cold. After rocking back and forth for a while, I dragged my feet off their spot and headed home past the bridge, rain beating violently down onto the road. I sneezed, my hands still in my pockets, causing me to jerk violently forward. When I opened my eyes, there it was.  
'Where the fuck have you been?' I yelled at the long black car that lay before me. I stared at my face reflection in the window and watched it contort as the door opened, there she was. God, she was beautiful, the girl from the shop, the girl on the phone, the girl I seemed to know. She leant out the window and beckoned me inside. 'What the hells going on?' she smiled and spoke softly towards me.  
'Just get in the car'. I couldn't resist, stupidly I stepped into the car, and it's heat feeling heavenly on my face as my hair hit the headrest, making it uncomfortable to sit back on. The door slammed and she returned to her seat, following her with my eyes I was unaware of the large weapon that had been shoved in front of me. A black woman had turned round from the front passenger seat and was now holding a pistol at me. I saw myself jump in her reflective glasses. This was it. I held my eyes tight and gasped, I couldn't breathe. What was going on? She backed off, I could sense her, eve with my eyes shut I could fell something happen. I slowly opened my eyes, like a newborn dog and looked around the car, the girl in front was seated next to a dark guy, shorter than her, with really cool hair, but my attention was on her, with the gun in my face. The water on my face seemed to have frozen with fear, as I could feel nothing on my face. My lips shook violently as my head turned to see what was going on to my side.  
'Jesus Christ what is that?' I leapt back at the door, pressing my hands to the side of the seats. At this the girl with the gun held it forward, but that wasn't what was worrying me. In front of me, was the girl holding a huge metal thing at me, it had a little screen on it and loads of tube and tree huge prongs that had snapped out and started whirring. She tried to calm me but I was now frantically yanking at the doors, which were now locked. 'Get that thing away from me! Shit!' She moved ever closer and the girl in front was saying something. 'Get the fuck away from me you bitch!' I heard something click as the machine drew closer and then,  
'Drop him', and suddenly, I felt something heavy hit me hard and my eyes seemed to fall into my face as my head fell back against the window, unconscious.  
  
Pills:  
  
Part Two  
  
I had woken up. My hands were still limp at my sides but at least I wasn't wet. I couldn't remember much, I could vaguely see someone coming towards me, but I mostly remember felling cold and helpless. But this was different; this was a different cold, an atmospheric cold, but I still appreciated being warm. I up-righted myself and felt the battered leather chair grip me like a vice. I must have been sitting for ages; I had pins and needles all over. My head was pounding; I was beginning to remember the gun hitting my head and the panic I had been in. As I began to settle myself in the chair I looked nosily round the room, twisting round in my chair. The warmth was exploding from a burning fireplace to my right and behind me was a lot of equipment set up for something. There was a chair next to a broken mirror, which was attached to a lot of wires, which made me uneasy. The wall and ceilings were rotting and the light above me barely lit the room but, aided by the blazing fire it meant I could see everything: The deep red curtains, the machines beeping, the glass of water on the table to my left and most of all, the phone. br The phone was beginning to become a bit of an omen I had associated with these people. I remembered the morning when I woke up and the phone was ringing with him on the end. I remembered the pain I had felt in the car and I remembered the hours of searching I had done. I didn't like this much at all. I placed my arms on the arm rests and stood up. Immediately the door swung open and I jolted back down. br A dark man was striding into the room, he was wearing a long black leather coat, he looked cool. He was wearing reflective shades, balanced precariously on his nose, I couldn't see his eyes, which, like the phone, had made me uneasy. He looked at me for a second then sat down on the chair with gleaming authority. He smiled at me and then leant back in the chair, this made me feel better, he no longer scared me. He tucked his coat underneath him and raised his eyebrows. brI 'I know who you are'. This made me look up at him, I had been staring almost sheepishly at the floor. brI 'How did you.Morpheus?', I couldn't believe it. I was staring at the legendary Morpheus! 'Where am I?' brI 'That's not important, what's important is that you are like me.you know something. You can feel something is wrong with the world. You felt it for a long time now haven't you? Like a burning, tingling instinct burrowing away in your mind, but your special, because you, unlike some, haven't ignored it.' brI I knew what he was talking about but he seemed to be talking gibberish. How did he know this? I felt like he knew me and was telling me my feelings and I didn't like it, I felt a bit sick. 'How do you know? What else do you know?' brI 'Oh I know a lot about you, Adam J. Morgan. I know where you live, I know where you go to work and I even know that you want to know what I can tell you.' brI The Matrix. What was it? Who was it? Where was it? Why could I feel it around me? Does anyone know? But at the moment all I could think about was how he knew all these things, did he have my phone tapped? Was someone watching me? I was really feeling sick now. I gripped the side of my chair and leant in to Morpheus as he produced a little gold box, which he had begun twirling between his fingers. 'Tell me what I want to know.' brI 'I'm sorry, but that is not possible, first you must make a choice. From here there is no going back, this is now or never. If you come with me then I can show you what you want to see but I must warn you, it will not be easy, you will have to change and accept things you may not want to believe, but if you can just free your mind then I can show the right path to walk.' Shit. I had never been one for decision making and this didn't seem like one I wanted to make. I had been creeped out for a while now, the phone calls, the people, the girl. Although my curiosity was great, at nineteen, I didn't feel I could get involved with this kind of thing. This was too deep. I sat upright and watched the gold box tentatively. Morpheus opened it, dropping something into his hand. My eyes fixed on his hands as they opened to reveal two small beads or pills or something. One was red and the other was blue, my eyes darted between them. 'This is it, from here there is no going back. You can take the blue pill, then we leave you to live your life and you can believe whatever you wish. Or you can take the red pill,' , my eyes fixed on the red pill, I listened carefully. 'Then you will stay awake and we can take you on a journey into a world you never even knew existed and ultimately you will know, what exactly the Matrix is.' brI What the hell was this. I didn't want to take a pill, I just wanted to know something, anyway, I couldn't give up my life for answer to a question could I? Who knows who these guys were? I reached out and picked up the blue pill, I didn't want this to happen to me. I held it tight and I realised my palm was sweating. Lifting it out of Morpheus's hand I held it towards my mouth, but then, doubt. brI Would I regret this? I really wanted to know what this was and what the hell the Matrix was. Could I really let this pass by? Morpheus spoke again. 'I cannot change your decision. You must do what you feel is right.' His words were strained, he wanted me to take the red pill. My eyes darted between the blue and red pills until I finally tossed the blue into my mouth and swallowed it quickly. That was it. I had made my decision. Morpheus rose and stood with his back towards me. My eyes were following him. My head was once again blurring a bit, I was feeling more and more sick. I felt my hand hit the floor to stop my face hitting the carpet, I was collapsing, the floor swallowing me as I struggled for air, I took one last look at him before I.sprung up in my bed and glanced at my clock. I felt a bit dizzy but that must have been that thing I ate last night, right? There was still a few hours till work so I dropped my head back and went to sleep. 


End file.
